Rulebreaker
by CinnamonSun
Summary: Butch and Buttercup get in trouble one day. He grows new feelings for her. She's always been a rulebreaker. His rulebreaker Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own the Powerpuff girls, nor will I ever also this is my first story so please review.

Chapter 1

Buttercup P.O.V

Great. Same old desk, same old corner, same old place, with the same old reason. Thats right you guessed it, Iss. All because of stupid Butch. UGH! Why does he have to be so attractive!

Darn it Buttercup, now is not the time to be thinking about this crap. If I do I'm probably gonna.. "Buttercup Utonium?" " Yeah that's me." "The principal is ready for you." said a woman with sleek brown hair and milky blue eyes, wearing a white polo and blue pencil skirt. I should say, she was quite beautiful. Not my taste though.

Slowly I got up and entered the office. There sat the principle atop his "royal" throne sharpening some pencils or should I say, knives. The minute I enter the room he sends death glares at me. Oh, how kind of you.. not like I care anyways. The sooner I get out of this school or should I say, hellhole, my life will be 100 times better.

"Take a seat troublemaker "He says through gritted teeth. "Eww dude, you might wanna brush those more often." I comeback. " I don't like your attitude young lady." HAHA "Well guess what dude, I don't like your breath old man." Next thing I know he stands up straight out of his seat, slams his hand on his desk while yelling " I DONT HAVE TIME FOR YOUR ATTITUDE TODAY YOU ANNOYING BRAT!" I stare at him wide eyed. I didn't know teachers were aloud to talk to students like that.. at all.

I hear the door open so I turn to look while still in shock. There standing is Butch, so dreamily can I say. Wait what eww eww stop it! No boys are gross. Still, I take a moment to check him out. He has on a plain black shirt with a white long-sleeve shirt underneath. His usual ripped black baggy jeans, and his white spiky belt with some green converse high tops. Wow, usually something that plain would look bad on someone, but he knew how to pull it off.

Oh yeah, back to the matter at hand. He runs up to me and says "Did this asshole just hit you? I heard a bang." I stare at him surprised. I mean, why would he care so much? Sure I'm not complaining but I don't get it. All I'm barely able to make out is "N-no."

Before I know it the principal grabs me by the arm and yanks it yelling "You and your pretty boy boyfriend better watch your language before I teach you how." Butch sends him his evil death glare " Well maybe you should learn how to treat a woman better, so a real man wont have to step in and tell you how to do it." He grabs Butch by his collar.

OH HELL NAH! YOU BEST BACK UP! He yells in his face "You listen to me you little shit, I am not scared of you, nor will I ever be and you think your going to get out of here without some discipline, then your mistaken." He grabbed his wrist and he was going to twist it. No he better not. I yank the principals arm and he turns to face me and then BOOM I sock him straight in the face. HOLY CRAP. HOLY CRAP. IM GONNA BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE WITH BLOSSOM AND PROFESSER. I look up from the principal on the floor holding his face, and see Butch with wide eyes staring at him. His forest green eyes move up to meet my emerald green ones. He walks to me slowly and says " Are you okay butters?" I grab him quickly and pull him into a hug. He doesn't reject. We both just stand there hugging still surprised in what happened, and thinking about what is going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Butch P.O.V

Stupid bench, stupid school, stupid teacher. I mean I didnt really do anything, that kid kept breathing on my neck so I pushed him out of his chair, and dumped pencil shavings on him.. not without a little help of course.

I've done worse, I don't know why the teachers are all worked up over this. I turn my head from my laying position on the bench to the right and stare at the clock 11:37. Great. Missing lunch. Woopte doo.

Slowly I tear my eyes away from the clock to look to the left to be met with my beautiful Bestfriend drawing on a desk. Haha she's my little _rulebreaker__**.**_

She had her soft raven hair tied up in a ponytail ( she grew it out actually, now its to her mid back). She also had on one of my sweatshirts.. honestly I always like seeing her in my clothes, even though I lie and complain everytime she borrows and then wears something of mine, that she never gives back.

It was sort of baggy on her, it looked cute.. OH NO BUTCH, YOU ARE NOT SOFT, DONT EVEN GO THERE. Anyways, she had on black shorts with small rips here and there, and a sliver chain hanging down on the side.

She had on black high-top converse to go with it. She turned her head to look at me. Her face, she didn't need makeup but she still used some lightly. Eyeliner on her bottom and top lids, and mascara.

When she saw me staring at her, our eyes met. And she turned away... wait.. did she blush? Holy shit, she blushed! At me? Does she like me? I mean I've known her since we were 5 but still, I thought she always saw me as her best friend. Maybe she still does.. and I'm just dreaming.

She probably sees me as the no good player. Ugh. Buttercup, if only you knew how crazy I am about you, and all the things I would do to make you happy. She left. Wait where did she go?

I raise an eyebrow and turn to the office worker and ask " Do you know where she went?" "Oh, your friend? She's talking with Mr. Donnrae." Oh okay. I turn away. BANG what the hell was that? I got up. I run into the room to see Buttercup standing there with wide eyes, and the principal there with his hand in the air.

"Did this asshole just hit you, I heard a bang." I ask Buttercup. She looks shocked. I take a minute to look at her face to see if she's fine. "N-no" He grabbed her, I walk up to him. No one is hurting her on my watch.

"You and your pretty boy boyfriend better watch your language before I teach you how." Wait he thinks I'm her boyfriend? Wait.. did he just call me a pretty boy? Oh hell no, no one gets away with calling me a pretty boy.

"Well maybe you should learn how to treat a woman better, so a real man wont have to step in and tell you how to do it." He grabbed me quick, I mean like lightning speed, and twisted my collar and held it tight. "You listen to me you little shit,( his spit flying on my face in the process) I am not scared of you, nor will I ever be and you think your gonna get out of here without some discipline, then your mistaken."

By now, my face is like covered in spit. He grabbed my wrist. Heck no, I'm gonna pound this fuckers face in. But he let go, what the hell. Then I turn to see Buttercup, then out of nowhere she hits him hard. Right in the face.

Crap. This was my fault not hers. "Are you okay butters?" She comes to me fast and hugs me tight. She smells of coconut and pina-colada. I've always loved to smell the shampoo in her hair when she wasn't paying attention. What.. that's not creepy, Right?

She burries her face in my neck, and I will be a 100% honest with you. Little Butchie was not reacting with this very well. I calm myself down. I wonder what happened before I came in? I want to ask, but right now I think its just best to let her calm down. But the way she looked into my eyes after she punched him was like nothing else.. it was.. I don't know what it was but whatever it was I know I would do anything to see that look in her eyes again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Normal P.O.V

"Who invented the light bulb anyways?" Buttercup lightly mutters to herself. She didnt want to be here, in class. It's not like she had been here for class most of the year anyways. She had always been out skipping school with friends.

"Thomas Edison and Joseph Swan." chimed a soft knowing voice. "What?" replies the raven haired beauty. She turns her head to the left to be met with her aburn haired sister. Buttercup notes her pink blouse and newly clean white capris.

Blossom clears her throat "I said, Thomas Edison and Joseph Swan created the light bulb. Maybe you would know that if you paid more attention in class Buttercup." Buttercup rolled her eyes carelessly, "Yeah I'll add it to my list sis." She replies sarcastically. By now Blossom scoffed and was going to reply until she was interrupted by the teachers shrill shriek.

"Ladies, how many times do I need to remind you to stay on topic!" "Enough." Coughs the trouble making teen through her teeth. "Another comment like that, and you'll never hear enough. You will be with me here everyday this week." The gray haired woman retorted. "Oh I'm excited, I really am." "To be with you, the worlds most amazing science teacher all week!" Buttercup added a sarcastic gasp and fake smile. "That would just be heaven!" She says while smiling wildly at the teacher.

"Your sarcasm is not needed here. That is detention missy." "I'm shaking in my boots" replied Buttercup rudely. "And as for you miss Blossom, don't think I have forgotten. If your off task again that will be a letter down in the grade-book." snarled the stubborn woman turning on her heel and walking away over to the chalk board.

" Look what you did you genius!" "What, your the one who has to correct me on everything I do, miss know it all!" "Ugh your so impossible some times!" Snapped the redhead. "Well maybe if you weren't such a B-" RIIIIIINNNNNGGGG! Yep that was the usual ring signaling the end of class and the end of the day. Horray! The young smart girl gathered her things quickly and stomped away from her younger sister, and out the classroom door.

Buttercup P.O.V

_'Oh my glob I swear, she's such a hot head some times' ._Thought the young girl while walking to her locker.

'_What was my combination again? Oh yeah'_ Buttercup turned the lock slowly to the right 28-5-36. She tugged on the lock. Didn't budge. _'CRAP. Wtf did I do wrong' _I tried again, and again tugging harder each time until now I was practically hanging on the locker and holding onto the lock using all of my weight. "Piece of shit!" I yelled while hitting my locker hard with a fire extinguisher I got in the process of this whole situation.

"Need some help with that?' asked a deep voice, only to be able to recognize as my asshole best friend. "That would be nice." I replied with an unknown beaming smile coming to my face. He slowly began to lower the extinguisher from my grasp. "Okay what's your code?" "Why should I tell you? How do I know your not gonna break into my locker?" He chuckled at this "Well first off, it doesn't look like anyone else here gives a damn about your complications here, and well if I was going to steal from you don't you think I would need to have a good memory first?" I blushed slightly at this.

He was right, all these people here saw me struggling. Either they didn't give a crap or were to scared to ask. I nod slowly. "Okay cool, what's the combo then?" umm hold on... Oh right. "28-5-36" He turned the lock to the right, then to the left but he passed the number, what the hell is he doing? Then he stopped at it again, and turned to the right once more. Then *POP* it opened.

"Wow thanks, dude" I say while reaching into my locker to grab my backpack and board. "No problem, Its cool butters." I close my locker and stare at the lock wondering if I should close it or not. Because to be honest I was afraid I wasn't gonna be able to get it open again. "Hey, you know. If your scared I can help you learn how to do a lock." I turn towards him and ask surprised "Really?" He smiles warmly at me, with a smile most girls would go weak in the knees with.

"Sure. So um where do you think you messed up anyways?" I thought back. I felt like what I did was right... but it didn't work so something must have been wrong. I thought back on how he unlocked it.. He did that weird left thing. Well that took me longer than it should have!

"Well um, you turned left twice." I describe while holding up two fingers in the process. "Okay, good." He grabs my hand and holds it with his to the lock. I tried to fight back the pink coming to my cheeks.

He turned it right, then left, again, and right. He did it ever so slowly, with my back pressed against him in the process. When it opened, we both just stood there in silence for what seemed like hours but only lasted seconds. He slowly moved his hand down from mine, all while lightly brushing my arm. In a deep voice he said "and... that's how you open a locker."

I turn around to face him unaware that my body is still pressed against his. By now I'm blushing madly. Not by choice of course. "Oh, uh sorry." He slowly backed away. "No its fine.. uh, thanks by the way." His blush disappeared replaced by a smirk. "No problem Butterbutt." *Gasp* "Don't call me that you jerk!" I yell while playfully hitting him in the arm with my board. " OW, OW, OW, OKAY SHIT! Calm down bitch this is my good arm!" He reacts while rubbing his arm. I smirk at him playfully. "See you in ISS tomorrow Butchie boy." I sing while turning on my heel. Heading out the front door, and hopping onto my board to glob knows where.

Yeah that's right, we have ISS all this and next week, and 4 weeks of after school detention. All for hitting that grumpy old principal. Not like I was complaining, Butch was gonna be there too. Which made my work worth while.

While caught up in these daydreams I'm slowly swerving to the side getting ever so closer to the road. Closer... Closer... Closer.. Until. I get shaken by the soft vibration in my pocket, only to belong to my phone. I lower my foot onto the gum covered concrete and dig my phone out of my pocket.

**New text message. From: Butchie xP** Buttercup grinned at the screen, she hit the open button with out any hesitation and read out loud, -_Skipping again I see? What will the teachers think about this sunshine? ) - Retard-_

She smirked at his text. He's such a dimwit sometimes. She put her thumbs on the dull, cold screen and typed -_Tell the teacher I died or some crap idgaf. Also don't call me sunshine, and when did you start listening to rules loser? - Buttercup-_

She stood there noting the small drips of water beginning to fall. She got a reply in less the 45 seconds. That's one of the things she always admired about Butch, he was always there to talk or.. text I guess you could say, whenever you needed.

She read the message -_Excuse you, but I'm always following the rules sunshine. Okay maybe not... but I'm not gonna try today. Got plans with Brick. Also note to you, I may call you sunshine when ever I want. And whatever name I want to call you. So don't correct me.. __**rulebreaker. -**__Retard- _

She read the text over 5 times by now. Why did he always call her that? Not sunshine, but **_rulebreaker_**. She wanted to figure it out, and she was set on it. She put her phone back into her pocket and pushed away into the rain thinking about the raven haired boy who always kept her awake at night thinking.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Butch P.O.V

-_Excuse you, but I'm always following the rules sunshine. Okay maybe not... but I'm not gonna try today. Got plans with Brick. Also note to you, I may call you sunshine when ever I want. And whatever name I want to call you. So dont correct me.. __**rulebreaker. -**__Retard_ -

Annnd Send. He slowly smiled at the screen. "Now for part one of the plan." he said to himself aloud. "What plan?" Butch looked up to meet his brothers ruby eyes. " Oh um, nothing..."He said in a very bad lieing voice.

Brick narrowed his eyes at his mischievous brother " Dont lie to me you retartad, what plan?" He worridley bit his lip debating wether he should tell his brother about his plan. "I-I uh.." "You what?" Brick asked raising his eyebrow eyeing his worried brother slowly.

"Im gonna... U-uh, I-I I'm gonna go buy Buttercup flowers.." He said while slowly looking up to meet his brothers gaze.

"Why do you need Buttercup flowers?" He questioned. "I'm gonna give them to BC.." He said in between a nervous laugh.

" I KNEW YOU LIKED HER. HOLY CRAP, I KNEW IT. IM A GENIUS!" Brick yelled while fist pumping the air and chanting. Butch quickly clamped his hand over Bricks mouth and whisper yelled "Would you quiet down people might have heard what you said!" Brick nodded slowly and Butch moved his hand. "Sorry." The teen quietly whispered.

"Butch likes who?" The blonde haired boy yelled running up to his brothers, his shaggy hair swinging side to side covering most of his face, down to the bottom of his eyebrows.

"How do you know about that Boomer?!" Butch snapped. "Duude calm down. Its all over facebook, didn't you see?" "WHAT!? SHOW ME!" Butch yelled, his face filled with rage.

"Okay bro, one sec. Cool your jets man."Boomer looked down at his screen clicking the play icon on the video. Brick and Butch both moved closer, to see Butch whispering something into Bricks ear. Then to see Brick jump into the air Yelling "I knew you liked her!"

"What the bloody hell? Who took this video?" Brick asked in a fake British accent to make the moment more dramatic. Butch elbowed him in the ribs. "Just ignore him Boomer. Keep playing the video."

The blonde hit play again, then when Brick stopped yelling a object flashed on the screen to show princess's face running with the phone in her hand. "PRINCESS!" The two oldest of the three brothers yelled glaring at the screen.

"Shes such a freaking stalker." Butch muttered under his breath. "Yeah I know." Boomer chimed in. "Just ignore her dude, she doesnt know who your talking about." Brick said while lifting his hat to scratch his head.

" I guess your right. I better had go before the shop closes" Butch replied turning around and pushing through the schools glass doors.

When Butch was out of ear and eye shot from his brothers, he let out the worried sigh he had been holding in. '_What if she rejects my gift' _he thought to himself_. 'I mean she's always talking with Mitch. Maybe she likes him and not me. Maybe that will explain why she only blushed at me once.. Does that still count? '_

Butch let out a hard groan. '_Ugh Buttercup, why do you always have to invade my mind?' _Butch looked up at the now pouring rain drenching his hair. He glared straight into the rain.

When he looked back straight ahead he noted he was at the location he intended. He let out one last sigh before pulling on the red rimmed doors muttering to himself _'I hope this works __**rulebreaker**__.'_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Normal P.O.V

Why does the pavement get darker when rain falls down on it?She wondered as she looked down at the ground.

She shifted her eyes to the forest green wheels spinning fastly under her board as she gained speed. They reminded her of Butch's eyes. Filled with so much mystery and emotion, but it was usually all masked by the hard and scary look in his eye.

This made the girl think of all the kids that go to her lame high-school_. 'They all still think Butch is some scary, goth punk. But hes not. I can see beyond the look in his eyes. I can see beyond him. If only some people would just give him a chance to prove him self then maybe they will like him.. and then maybe he will like me' _Buttercup muttered to herself not paying attention to where her board was going or who it was going towards.

Before she could look up to analyze what happened, she collided with another person. Slamming into each other falling off both there wheels and onto the ground.

She scraped her elbow and knee and was now badly bleeding from both. With her face and body both slammed into the cold pavement, she looked up to see she was at the skate park. '_WOW! HOW IRRELIVENT' _she thought to herself sarcastically.

She lifted her head to see if the person she collided with was alright. She didn't see anyone. Just a Bmx with the wheels still turning rapidly.

Then she heard it.. a loud yell "HEY WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING MAN. YOU STUPID ASS, YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME BRO." This infuriated Buttercup. She stood up straight and got close to his face and yelled "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING MAN! YOU BETTER WACTH YOURSELF BEFORE I POUND YOUR SCRAWY UGLY ASS FACE IN!"

This made the boy back up a little. "Whoa sorry chick I thought you were a dude for a second. But I guess not, because your really hot." This made her blush.

She moved some of her wet hair out of her face and looked forward to see a boy with light blue eyes and shaggy brown hair. In fact, he was actually cute and not scrawny at all. He was well built with nice biceps and pecks. **(A/N lol sorry I got caught up in my dreams)**

Buttercup was so caught up in her daydream she didn't even notice him talking until he grabbed her arm and spoke "Are you okay? Do you need to see a doctor or someone?" She winced at his touch on her arm. "OH CRAP. I'm so sorry. Is this your hurt arm?" He questioned. She nodded biting her lip to keep from screaming in front of the mystery boy.

"Okay. Here lets get you out of the rain." He grabbed her hand and board while rolling his Bmx bike next to him, walking under the half pipe. " Here " He said and handed her a cleaning wipe. "Where did you get this?" She asked while questioning whether to put it on her cut or not, afraid it would sting.

"My first aid kit. Duh" He stated matter-of-a-factly. "She rolled her eyes and muttered something about a 'dumb ass jock under her breath'. He smirked at her attitude. He always liked girls who knew how to defend themselves

. "What's your name?" He said while bending his knees and leaning down to equal the height of her sitting position. "Why should I tell you asshole?" She spat while glaring at the attractive teen.

He chuckled "I'm Aaron. Aaron White." He completed with a charming smile. "Sounds like a porn stars name." She replied just to get him pissed off. His smile suddenly faded and was replaced with a glare and a frown.

She smiled at his reaction, Its just what she wanted. She stuck out her hand for him to shake " I'm Buttercup." He cautiously grabbed her hand and shook it.

"Well Aaron I think you and I are going to have a lot of fun." She smirked mischievously. BEEP BEEP. "That's my watch. Gotta head home. Meet you here at 4:30 tomorrow?" "Sure. Whatever." "Great." he smiled showing the ever so charming smile. "Oh." He said before turning around on his bike to face her. "Its Buttercup? Right?" She nodded slowly afraid if she talked she would say something stupid like _'How hot he looks right now'_. He rode away into the rain until Buttercup could see him no longer.

Buttercup P.O.V

"Wow. That was interesting.." She slowly got up grabbing her board and heading for the store. She was supposed to be a the store already but she wasn't.

She looked down at her still bleeding knee and elbow. She decided to carefully take off her sweater, careful not to strike her wound. She tied the sweater around her knee. She headed for the store now.

While she walked she had about a total of 5 cars honk at her and her 'clothing'. She was left in just a black tank-top and her normal green shorts and shoes.

When she opened the doors she crashed into someone making her fall back and slam her knee into the ground. She looked up to see Bell. "Stupid ass Bell." Buttercup said aloud. "What, you didn't miss me Greeny?" She said while smiling and the group of girls around her laughing at everything their leader said.

"No. Why would I miss a face like that?" Buttercup spat getting up. "Well duh, because you wish you could look this good. I guess they didn't do so well on your converting from male to female surgery." She laughed. "OH YOU BETTER SHUT THE HELL UP. WITH YOUR NASTY BOTOX FACE AND YOUR STUPID BARBIE HAIR. YOU LOOK LIKE A SLUT. AND YOU STUPID LITTLE CLONES DO TOO." Buttercup yelled in Bells face.

Over the intercom of the store you could hear "SECURITY TO THE FRONT OF THE STORE! SECURITY!" "Crap" She muttered. "Your so un-reasonable Greeny. Why don't you just go jump off a bridge. No one would care." After this comment Buttercup punched the twit right in the face sending her flying back and crashing into her annoying friends.

Buttercup crouched down lowly to the blonde girl laying on the floor and said "Maybe you'll think next time before you speak bitch." She scream-whispered.

When she saw security nearing she grabbed her things and turned to the other girls around and threatend "You say anything, and I will find you all." Then she turned and left. Leaving the girls in awe to stare from the door down to their beaten leader.

30 minute time skip

Buttercup P.O.V

"Im HOOOMMME!" I yelled while closing the white door behind me and walking past the kitchen to see my bubbly sister cooking.

I sniffed the air. "mmm. Hey bubs, what are you making?" She looked at me and smiled brightly "My special noodle soup." She looked at me closer and began to frown leaving the pot with boiling hot soup.

"What happened?" she asked while eyeing my cuts. "Its nothing. Really its nothing." She looked at me as searching for something. After a couple moments that seemed like hours she let it go and put her smile back on.

"Did you bring it?" She held out her hand as if asking for something. "Bring what?" Her smile faded "The garlic powder I asked you to get from the store." OOH "Heh.. um about that.. I forgot." Her lips made a thin line. "I need it to make the soup." "Sorry.." I nervously laughed.

She sighed. "Its fine. Ill just go to the store and pick up some." She grabbed her sweater off the rack and walked towards the door. "Ill be back in like 15 minutes, I'm taking the car." I nod. She shuts the door lightly.

I glance over at the kitchen and see the soup. One taste wasn't going to hurt was it? I walked over to the pot and dipped my finger in. I licked my lips. It looked so creamy and fresh. Immediately without thought I put my finger in my mouth. "UGH! THATS DISGUSTING!"

I guess she really does need that garlic powder. I walk away from the pan, up the stairs and shut the door to my room.

"Time for a bath!" I sing while walking in my bathroom. I started running the hot water. Stripped off my clothes and sunk into it. It felt so good. And it got me thinking. Thinking about school. Thinking about my sisters. Thinking about life. And most importantly, Thinking about Butch.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Butch P.O.V

'I hope this works **rulebreaker**'

The shop smelled of mint. Mint leafs. I turn to my right while pushing through the doors taking a wiff. Looking down to see a mat Labeled "Welcome" with flowers and vines twisting around and through the letters.

Wow, this is so girly. I feel so soft, that its making me sick. I look down and notice my hair still dripping down my face.

"Hi sir can I help you?" Sang a cheery voice. Why, do people always do that? When I'm thinking they have to chime in. It gets me so annoyed. I look up. "Yeah do you have flowers here?" She starts laughing. Like hysterically.

"Hehe of course we have flowers here silly goose!" She giggles in between her laughs. Just watching her is making me sick. How happy and cheery she is.

"What kind of flowers are you looking for?" she walks out from behind the counter now I can fully see her white dress and green apron with the gold stitching "Able's Flowers." Talk about a sucky uniform.

"Uh, you got buttercups here?" It felt weird saying her name, and thinking of her as a flower. I mean, she's anything but soft and sweet. She can be kind, but to who she wants.

" Well it wouldn't be called **Ables** flower shop if we weren't able to get you some! Hahaha." She's holding onto the counter for dear life about her stupid joke.

Now she's practically wheezing. She looks like she's about to pass out.

"Whatever." I mumble. I can find them myself, I don't need some girls help. I look at the aisles with signs... hmm where is it... Buttercups! Bingo. I rush towards the flowers.

When I enter I see all different colors of buttercups. From blue to pink, to orange to barf green. "Yellow. Just stick with yellow." I whisper to myself, trying not to get overwhelmed by all the choices.

I walk over and grab a bouquet of Buttercups. Yellow of course. Since they were so small, there wasn't only 12 there were like 40.

"Okay Butch, you da man. You got this. YOU DA MAN!" I whispered 'quietly' to myself. I turn about to leave and check out, to see a kid and his mom and a bunch of other shoppers staring at me.

What? I didn't do anything? Are they that surprised I'm buying flowers? Then a little girl runs up to me jumping up and down with her gross sweaty stuffed bunny yelling "You da man!"

Wait... what? Oh shit. Was I that loud? "You da man! You da man! You da man!" Now she's pulling on my sleeves. "STOP." She froze. I stomp away holding the bouquet firmly in my palm. I went up to the front desk slamming them lightly onto the counter.

"Hehe, is this all today for you, da man?" The clerk begins but ends up laughing by the end of the sentence. I look up to see the lady from earlier.. the one who laughed in my face.. AGAIN.

Okay now I'm pissed. "YOU KNOW WHAT? FUCK YOU AND YOUR STUPID FLOWERS!" I yelled in her face. She immediately stopped and had wide eyes.

I snatch my wallet out of my back pocket and slam two twenty's on the table." TAKE YOUR MONEY! I DONT CARE!" I grab my flowers and leave.

Fuck her. Fuck them all. What does it take for a man to get flowers for his best friend? God, people need to mind there own damn business.

At least it stopped raining. Now for part 2 of my plan... Give the flowers to Buttercup. Now.. Where's her house again? Oh yeah! Duh its 7 houses down from mine.

Normal P.O.V

"Hey sexy, wanna get with this in this?" Butch turned his head to see a car speeding past with a brunette girl with a bikini top on flirting with him. As attractive as she looked right now, he rejected.

He wasn't that low of a person to do something like that. He would save himself for one and only one girl. Buttercup. Until that one day he would marry her.

Butch P.O.V

Yeah that's right, I've planned my whole life with this list. After that, were gonna grow old and have 400000 babies. Heh, maybe not. But I know I want a lot.

BANG. I slam into the white door. Oh, I'm here. I get up, and knock. No answer. I ring the doorbell. Still no answer.

I lean over and look in the window to see Buttercup's school bag on the ground. "Hmmm, she must be home." BANG BANG BANG. I'm slamming the door by now and no answer.

Oh well, I know where she hides the keys. "I just hope she's okay." I speak while walking towards her stairs.

"BUTTERCUP? ARE YOU HERE?" I shout afraid to come in her room. Wham. "Fuck." "Oh shit. Sorry Butch. What are you doing here?"

I look up, "I just wanted to say hi..." "Here let me help you." She softly grabs my hands and removes them from my face and observes my nose. "Its bleeding? Did you know that?" "N-no." Sigh. "Hold on one second don't move."

She walks into her room, and through the bathroom door. THE FLOWERS. I left them on the counter. Crap, I cant let her see them. "Hold this too your face okay?" Nod.

"I'll be right back Im gonna go grab some gauze." She walks to her desk and is rummaging through it. I take this great precious moment to check her out, because its rare I get too. "Grey long-sleeve and black spandex. Nice."

She turns to me. She's quiet... what? Buttercups never quiet. After about 15 seconds she turns away blushing. A little above a whisper she says "Thanks..." She grabs the gauze and walks up to me. I mess with the gauze for a while, as she watches me.

"How the hell do you use these damn things?" I mutter to myself. "Idiot, you put them in your nose." "HEY! YOUR THE ONE WHO HIT ME!" I yell.

She raises her hands in defeat. "okay okay I'm sorry chill." Sigh. "Hey, Butch why are you really here?" "I got you something." She raised her eyebrow at me.

"What is it?" I walk her over to her bed and sit her down on the edge of it. "Stay here. I'm gonna go get it." Nod. "Oh and if you don't like it tell me honestly, okay please?" She smiled at me "I promise Butch." "Close your eyes."I ran downstairs and grabbed the bouquet.

My nose stopped bleeding so I took the things out. I slowly enter her room. Glob, I hope she likes them. I hope she doesn't think I'm some perverted freak.

My shoes creak the floorboards. "Butch, is that you?" "Y-Yeah.. Keep your eyes closed okay?" She didn't respond but kept them closed. I took a deep breath in.

"You okay dude?" "Yeah. Just keep them closed." I looked down at her soft creamy colored hands. I put the Buttercup bouquet into her palms slowly."Can I open them?" I don't know if I should let her, she might say no. Just do it Butch... remember You da man. "Open." Flick. They shot open like lightning. She studied the bouquet. Oh crap.. Is that a good look?

* * *

_Hahaha cliff hanger ^_^ _

_I love doing that =D_

_Anyways please review, and remember this is my first story so please let me know what I'm missing or maybe, just some cool ideas._

_ Thanks!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, sorry it took me so long to update. I've been busy and out of idea's. If you have any cool or fun ideas for the next chapter leave a review or message me. Thanks =) Read on!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Buttercup P.O.V

"Open."

I opened my eyes quick, I mean it's not everyday that Butch jojo gives you a present. I look at the object in my hands, a bouquet. Wait WHAT! A BOUQUET. Maybe this is all a dream I need to chill out... just breathe Buttercup, this isnt real.

"D-Do you like them?" Butch. Shit, this is real. Wait that means... Does Butch like me!? I look at him and open to my mouth to say something but nothing comes out. Just air. His straight face turns into a frown. "WAIT! I do! I swear I love them!"

God I hope he isn't upset. He furrowed his eyebrows together. "You do?" I stood up off my bed, so now I was face to face with him. Well... maybe not face to face because he's like 5'11 and I'm 5'6. Same thing.

I look up at him, the heat rising to my cheeks because of our closeness. "Yes. They are beautiful." Glob I sound such like a girl! Wait.. I am a girl. But its still weird!

"Why did you buy them?" I ask. He just stares at me with a blank expression. What the fuck? Is he dead or something? I poke him in the nose. Nothing. Eyes. Nothing.

SIGH! "AHH WHAT THE FUCK!?" I look up. Oh he just sighed. That scared the shit out of me. Glob. " Buttercup, I got you those flowers because..." He stops and stares into my eyes for what feels like for ever.

Our faces inch closer, closer, closer. We both start to lean in while shutting our eyes. "HEY BUTTERCUP, GUESS WHO I SAW AT THE STORE!" Boom. Moment ruined. We both flick our eyes open blushing madly.

We didn't even kiss, now she made this is SUPER awkward. "Oh, sorry was I interrupting something?" I turn to see Bubbles with a guilty look on her face. Sigh. "Hey Bubbles how are you?" He was obviously already over it or trying to cover up his actions because he was moving onto something else.

The look of guilt disappeared from her face, replaced with glee. "I saw Boomer! Your brother! Hehe. He's your brother and he's my boyfriend!." Oh god, here we go again. Boomer and Bubbles, the high-school sweethearts. Been together since sixth grade. Blah blah, I've heard the whole story.

They never stop talking about each other, I'm surprised they're hips haven't molded together. Its insane how much time they spend with each other, even more than me and Butch. And that's even a lot, he comes over every other day.

"Yes Bubbles, I know he's my brother. And your boyfriend." Butch said with a bored expression. "Hahaha yeah! Oh, Here Buttercup." She tossed a McDonalds bag to me. "Since I was running late, I got takeout instead for dinner." Thank god! This looks so good right now!

I haven't eaten since breakfast. I didn't get to eat lunch since I was stuck in that office and then punched the principal. Maybe that's what got me so worked up, both the reason he grabbed Butch and he cut into my eating time.

"Thanks sis." She smiled warmly at me. '_I got the eye of the tiger the fighter, dancing through the fire, cause I am the champion and your gonna hear me ROA-' _"Hello?" Bubbles ringtone gets so old after a while.

"OH HEY BOOMIE. Yeah.. I miss you too babe." She giggles while walking off leaving me alone with Butch again. I turn to him, he does the same for me. I guess now is a better time then ever to tell him that I like him.

"I- " "Buttercup! YOU PUNCHED THE PRINCIPAL?" Owww. I turn to the door way and there standing is Blossom with her face red and angry. "H-Hey sis. What's good?"

"DONT YOU WHATS GOOD ME! DID YOU, OR DID YOU NOT PUNCH THE PRINCIPAL?" She screams on the top of her lungs. Gulp. "We did." What? I look at Butch. "We?" I ask in a whisper. "Yes. We did." He said firmly.

" WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU BOTH THINKING! WERE YOU TRYING TO GET EXPELLED?" "No, but we didn't we only got I.S.S for the next month as a punishment." Her face got redder. "AND YOU THINK THAT MAKES IT OK!" " I never said that Bloss. Now calm down." I say slowly.

"ILL CALM DOWN AFTER I SHOVE MY FOOT UP YOUR AS-" "BLOSSOM COULD YOU PLEASE SHUT UP! IM ON THE PHONE WITH BOOMIE!" Uh oh. She stomps out the door towards Bubbles room. Now its time for Bubbles to feel the wrath.

"Hey, you wanna get out of here?" He asked while nudging me with his elbow. "Gladly." With that said we both crawled out my window and down the ladder. When we reached the bottom I turned to him and grabbed his hand pulling him under a tree.

"What are you doing?" Honestly I didn't know. I stopped. Turned to him and looked into his eyes. To see if he was thinking what I was. He was. We both leaned in again. Me against the tree with his arms on both sides of my face. We were so close... But of course. "Awww dats so sweet! You guys are about ta kwiss."

We both opened our eyes and grunted in defeat. I turned to look at the voice. A little girl stood there holding a stuffed bunny. She looked to be about 3 and had one front tooth missing. Her pink and blue dress hung loosely on her shoulders.

"Its you! From Earlier! YOU LITTLE BRAT" Did Butch just yell at that little girl? I mean, sure she ruined the moment but he doesn't have to yell at her, she's like 3. "Butch don't yell at that little girl!" He looked at me mouth agape.

"Yewh. Wisten to her, shwe smattar den yew." the little girl spat. "You better leave before I throw you in a fire pit!" "BUTCH!" He turns to me, "What?" I hope he didn't mean what he said. IF but I doubt it will ever happen, but if we had a kid I hope he wouldn't yell like that. "You can just ask her nicely!"

Butch P.O.V

"You can just ask her nicely!" She narrowed her eyes at me. Why do I always have to look like the bad guy. I turned to the little twit then back to Buttercup. Then to the little twit and then Buttercup again.

"YOU KNOW WHAT FINE, ILL TELL THIS **STUPID **LITTLE BRAT TO PLEASE LEAVE." I don't really know where that came from but I sounded like a kindergartner. I crouch down in front of the girl, "May you PLEASE leave me and my friend alone." I added a fake smile to make it look real.

It worked she smiled back and it looked genuine. Great, this twit will finally go so I can kiss my soon to be girlfriend. All's well. Her face inched closer and closer to mine. A little above a whisper I hear "No." Did I just hear her right? Did she just say no? To me!? Butch, the Butch Jojo.

"GODAMN it WHY!?" That startled her a little, good I want this girl to know who she's messing with. "Cwuz, you coalled dwat petty gurl yor fwend." HUh? "Yow wike her, and yue were gwoona kwes her." I couldn't fight the pink coming to my cheeks.

Wait I'm not a girl, I don't blush over stupid stuff. Especially not a 3 year old breaking down my love life for me. "Sue Margret! Where are you? Its time for dinner!" I look past the girl and see a woman standing in the park yelling for a kid.

Wow, what kind of mom leaves their kid alone in a park? I hope its not another stubborn girl like this. She reminds me WAYY to much of Blossom. "CWOMIN MOMMA!" WHAT THE FUDGE! That's her mom!? "Bwye you bwig meany!" She turns away while one of her blonde pigtails slaps me in the face. "Ugh that little bitch." It came out more of a groan.

I look up to see her walking away hand in hand with her mom. She turns around and sticks her tongue out at me. This is not the last she will see of me, I will find her. "Butch you okay?" The familiar raven locks met my gaze. Oh how I love her randomness. Wait what!? Love, hold up Butch. That's a little far ahead.

" Yeah I'm okay." She crouched down next to me and smiled. Oh god, if only she knew how many guys talk about her. I know she doesn't feel special next to her sisters but she is. She so beautiful and perfect, oooh I could go on for hours. But I'm not a mushy son of a bitch, so forget every thing I just said.

That look in her eyes.. where have I seen it before? THE OFFICE. I slowly cup my hands around her now red cheeks and lean closer. I feel this tingling sensation when she touched my somewhat revealed skin. She slyly wrapped her arms around my neck. I know this is it, this is the moment. Do or Die. I was about to kiss my **_rulebreaker_**_._

After all this maybe I will tell her why I call her that. Until then, ill stay in the moment. _Close your eyes Butch_. Darkness. Here goes nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright. SOOO sorry for all the cliff hangers but I promise there will not be one this chapter. YAYY! c= Anywho, Guys I ****NEED**** ideas. NO ideas = NO story. If you think its not good enough then let me know and I will stop the story and start a new one on a different topic. Ideas People! I need them :c BADDDLYY. Anywhoses read on C;**

* * *

Butch P.O.V

Here goes nothing.

BAM. Okay maybe not like that but it was that amazing. I'm against her lips, my beautiful Buttercup's lips. They are so soft, I feel like I'm melting into them. This kiss.. not my first but my best by far. This feeling was like none other I had felt and OH GOD, I dont want it to leave. Just the thought of this feeling ever being gone was making me upset.

She pulls away. "I'm sorry.. I can see your not into it.." What? "NO NO NO! I love it I swear! I-I- I was just thinking about you.. and how I never want to have to think about you not loving me."

By the end I started to whisper. Because I was saying how my heart truly felt instead of fighting back my feelings for her. I wasn't even going to try to deny my blush. I know I'm a dude and all but, for real that's how embarrassed I was.

She looks embarrassed and surprised too. Like, she didn't expect those words to come from my mouth. It was a little disappointing actually, that she and other people get surprised when I actually mean a real compliment. They all think I'm a punk. I mean I am at times, and I'm not going to change my behavior. However, for my **_rulebreaker _**I would turn my attitude and emotions around as soon as she said please.

I'm not a love sick puppy but I know I am way to hung up on this. I mean why else would I think these kinds of things. "Butch... I c-cant imagine you not being without me either." She said so softly, it could calm a giant. "H-huh?" This could not really be happening, she likes me back?

"Butch.. how long have you been keeping this from me? I mean you liking me in all?" She questions while moving a piece of hair out of her face. That hair, looked so perfect there. Like it was meant for ME to move.

"Butch? " Wha? Oh right, chick trivia. "Sunshine," She rolled her eyes at this which made me chuckle. "As I was saying, Sunshine I've never not liked you. I mean as weird as it sounds when I saw those other girls and was with those other girls, I couldn't stop thinking about how wrong this was because I always had a feeling it was supposed to be... You." I look up and I knew this was my chance to move in.

I Slammed my lips against hers roughly, but kissed softly. We were so into it with our lips moving in sync that I didn't seem to notice her hands finding they're way into my hair. As rough and tough as Buttercup looked she was soft inside. I have to admit I am little too. Only for HER of course.

Buttercup P.O.V

First we kiss, then we talk and next thing I know I'm sitting against the tree kissing him again. Other then Blossom's screaming, and the drama at school, this day has been the best. My fingers tangle through his hair and it feels so soft.

Like nothing I had known. I knew he wanted more and I wanted more. Nothing TO much. I wasn't like that and I don't think he is either. We like our kisses rough but with meaning is what I have found.

Did he really like his kisses rough or was he just doing this with me? Am I a better kisser then the other girls or am I just being insecure? NO. I can do better. I am better, I can prove it. **(Warning! Its about to get discriptive)** As we are calming down and ALMOST coming to an end on our way to sweet kiss, I bite his lower lip.

His eyes widen and they look into mine. His forest green gems blink. He moves in. His mouth tastes of candy, a fruity candy. I knew I wouldn't let him go away. Not when he's like this. I wonder what I taste like to him. Weird right? He's so sweet, like the prize you never want to give away. I can feel myself making knots in his hair and tugging at it. While he has his hands on my waist.

He is so warm, both his mouth and body. This is the man I want to have for the rest of my life. Trust me I have been thinking about this long and hard, ever since I noticed how he cared in the 9th grade. Now were seniors but that wont change a thing. His tongue is so soft and smooth it felt as if it were made for mine. How long has this been? 10 minutes? I cant breathe. I know he cant either but he doesn't want to ruin the moment. I will.

I pulled away and take a deep breath. He's also panting. I'm still trying to suck up precious oxygen so I don't pass out. "So, you like my kiss sunshine?" I look at him, by now blushing remembering that I know the taste of his mouth and I just kissed my best friend.

"S-shut up" He did his signature smirk to my response. "Is that a yes beautiful or do I have to kiss you again?" Scoff. "FYI idiot don't call me beautiful when I'm not and I think I did better then you." I say while playfully poking him in his chest. He does that cheesy fake oh-you-broke-my-heart face. "Not nice Babe, don't make me go tell your daddy what you said." OH CRAP. Professor would flip out if he found out.

I totally forgot about him. Butch lowers himself to my ear and whispers "and did." NO. My eyes by now are the size of plates. Professor would chop Butch's balls off. And probably my head off too. He will be home any minute now that I think about it.

Butch wraps his arms around my waist "Stay with me forever sunshine?" He says biting his lip. God he's always looked so hot when he does that... NO not now Buttercup. Remember Professor? Yeah. The man who's your father and would kill you if you weren't home when he arrived? I need to fight his look right now. As sexy as he looks I can't waste anymore time.. I'm not saying what we just did was a waste.. Heh. Not at ALLLL.

" *sigh* Butch, what time is it?" Watch. " Ten after Six. Why?" Shit. Shit. Shit. Fucking Shit. I have to go NOW. I bolt up from his hold and instantly regret not having the warmth of him on me. " I'm late, talk to you later Butch." He nods in response. I turn and begin to climb up the ladder to my patio.

God these spandex are not helping shit. I knew I shouldn't have worn these today. So now Butch has a perfect view of my ass and I cant do shit about it. *Whistle* "SHUT THE HELL UP BUTCH!" I reached the top and look down to see him smirking.

I waved quickly. My window is still open so that's good. "Ill text you later Sunshine." He stated while waving. "DONT CALL ME THAT ASSHOLE." He started laughing. "Yeah okay, text me whatever. Go back to your daddy." He ended while beginning to walk away. "BYE BUTCHIE BOY!" I added while sticking my tongue out before closing my window to see his response.

He turns and looks at me with kissy faces. I slam the window shut, to be met with the warmth of my room. Sliding down the wall from exhaustion I'm starting to think about what the hell just happened. _'Did I seriously just kiss my best friend since Pre-K' 'God I think I did.' _It wasn't bad, but I didn't think before kissing him.

I didn't even ask if after that we were dating. Are things going to be awkward after this between us? Because if it is I might die from not talking to him. "Buttercup, are you alright?" I look from my green and black socks to my father in his white lab coat. "Yeah dad, I'm cool." I add a smile.

"What have you been doing? I knocked earlier and you didn't answer." Oh crap. How do I lie about this one? Its a good thing he doesn't know where I was but he still is suspecting. "I-I u-uh um.." One of his gray and black eyebrows raised "You I uh um? Buttercup you know I don't like it when you don't use full sentences."

Deep breath in Buttercup. Remember you are the master of excuses. "Dad. I was doing my homework for school." I try and say with a confident voice but it comes out more of a shaky voice. Now both of his eyebrows raise as he narrows his gaze at me. "Is that so? How was school for you today Ms. Buttercup? Did you get into any trouble?" His grey eyes search me like they were looking for a weakness or a secret.

"Dad. You know I hate it when you ask that question everyday." I pout trying all I can to get him out of my room. " I don't ask you that everyd-" "DAD BUTTERCUP PUNCHED AN OFFICE AUTHORITY!" Blossom yells appearing behind him while pointing her bubblegum pink nail at me. His eyes widen, then lower.

Wait does this mean I'm not In trouble? Yayy! Celebration partyyyyy! "Is this true?" He asked in a growling sort of voice that I could not even recognize as his own. I guess I spoke to soon. Crap no celebration party. Well that sucks balls. "SORRY I NEED TO PEA. PRIVACY PLEASE!" I lie while shutting the door. "Do not think we are done here. We will speak about this later tonight young lady." He demands.

I hear his loafers creak the floorboards, becoming lighter and lighter. Nice save Buttercup, better give yourself a pat on the back for that one. So I do. Ugh, all this thinking is making me hungry. My eyes begin to search the room for anything edible I can eat.

Scanning.. Scanning.. Scanning.. McDonalds Bag.. Scanning.. Wait what!? MY MCDONALDS. It's still there. I scurry over to my desk knocking down things in the process. I slam open the bag almost ripping the valuable paper. Two Mchickens, twenty piece nuggets with sauce and a large fry. SCORE! Bubbles knows me so well.

Of course she didn't have to worry about a soda because I already have some. I Grab the bag, and slam myself onto the bed. Take that remote and press the button to my 60 inch flat screen. Yeah.. maybe my sisters and I are a little spoiled but how are we not gonna have money when our dad was the person to cure cancer? I don't take a lot of the money, I only use what I need... and then some.

What the hell is this crap anyways? This brunette chick keeps screaming Friday in a red car. RETARDED. Change the channel, BEEP. Okay.. now what the hell is this? A dog typing on a computer... what the balls, what kind of drugs were the creators on? This ugly ass dog has a fucking blog.. what the crap? Change this shit now. BEEP. YES MY FAVORITE! ADVENTURE TIME BITCCCHHHHESSS! Time to get comfy and lay back. I pop a nugget in my mouth and focus on all the bright colors and candy people. This is a good life.


End file.
